creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaosrose7
the young girl hid in the closet as deep voiced screams and thuds came from the other room her siblings were fighting .....again , and at her age she couldnt understand why and thought it was her fault . As she got older the more she thought too deeply into things like life and death , realizimg we all die she began to cry and sob asking her self ,why? over and over again . At age 12 she had to take 5 types of pills to be emotionally stable . if she didnt take them well she would get extremely aggresive and even begin to hurt others by scratching them violantly until they bled perfusly . One night she forgot to take her pills and killed a rat by breaking its neck with a sickening crack.The next day she had felt so much rage and hatred towards everything that she broke one of her siblings arms , loving the sound of the cracking and crunching it made. She began to kill animals like large dogs and farm animals stating that they attacked her,but the killing became more gruesome as she had stopped taking her pills completely and she killed a horse by breaking its legs and tearing open its stomache with her bare hands its organs spilling out on the ground ,blood covered her and the horse slowly bled out making the same cracking sounds with it legs as they twisted in all the wrong ways possible. It had fought back though it kicked her in the stomach , causing her to cough up a good amount of blood , later that day she decided to sneak into one of her classmates houses with no weapon of any sort and as soon as she was spotted she began to scratch and claw at her classmates throat until she broke threw enough skin to tear it out , blood covered her and pooled at her feet. her classmate slowly foaming blood from her mouth and crying. The girl that had done all of this was named Marian , she then broke the girls arms while she was still alive and told her how much she hated her then left ,the sound of the poor girls arms crunching and snapping ringing in Marians mind."we all die anyway" she stated before she had left , scratching herself all over saying that the girl she had killed attacked her that it was self defense that had gotten her killed.She then proceeded to kill that girls parents for not believing that their daughter would do such a thing. "may i come in ? " she asked them wearing long sleaves to hide the scars, "S-sure" the girls mother asked through sobs still grieving over her loss , Marian then pulled out a knife and stabbed the girls mothering in the stomach .She was pregnant. Marian quickly slit her throat afterwards pulling the dead fetis out of the mothers stomach and setting it in her arms. the girls father stood there in shock his heart shattered. Marian stabbed him in the back paralyzing him instantly from the waist down.then cut open his chest listening to his screams knowing that the police would be there soon she ripped out his heart , blood spraying everywhere she threw his heart on the ground. "well i guess your heart really is broken now" she then broke every bone in his body except the skull enjoying the cracking sounds they made all to mcuh. the police had taken her to the insane asylum later that day only to find the docters brutally mauled to death all of them with at least one broken limb or bone Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chaosrose7 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:27, January 11, 2014 (UTC)